Don't You Dare
by Reddevil6394
Summary: Alternate ending to Life in a Glass House. Haley gets a visitor after Lucas leaves the cafe, and it's not a good one. Can Nathan save her? Another way Nathan and Haley could have gotten together. ONESHOT!


_Just a oneshot that came to mind one day! It takes place right when Haley is crying in the café after the party. Brooke told her that Nathan passed around her "Love note" and Haley told him to stay away from her. This is just an alternate way Nathan and Haley could have gotten together. Let me know what you think, this is my first NALEY anything. Read and Review! Xoxo_

_

* * *

_

Lucas walked up the steps to his mother's café. The night hadn't gone exactly as he had planned, and he was hoping for some quite time so he could think. Pulling the key from his pocket he was surprised when he discovered the door wasn't locked. Stepping into the café he heard a muffled sound coming from behind the counter.

"Haley? Hey, Hales!" Lucas called out, but received no response. He then noticed his best friend on the floor in tears. Kneeling down next to her he watched as she placed her head in her hands. "Is this floor taken?" He questioned quietly, only to be answered with a whimper and head shake. Exhaling deeply, Haley responded.

"You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat 'I told you so.'" She spoke with a defeated tone.

"Well you won't get it from me." Haley laughed lightly at her friend's kindness. "What happened?" She shook her head once more and shrugged.

"Exactly what you told me was gonna happen." She answered honestly. "I started to believe that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again," She said bitterly "the smart girl is really stupid." Lucas immediately turned to her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid." He stated forcefully. Haley smiled slightly.

"Thanks. Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction." She added trying to lighten the mood. Lucas laughed shamefully.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes." He was glad to hear Haley chuckle genuinely before leaning her forehead against his.

"It doesn't make me feel any better." Pulling away she nodded. "Well, welcome back." Lucas tilted his head, confusion evident on his face.

"To where?"

"Normal." Lucas agreed with a smile.

"Yeah. They can have their world." Patting her leg he glanced around the café. "Come on. Let me help you close up." Haley shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'll do it. I just… I just want to be alone for a little while, okay?" She watched as Lucas gave her an 'are you sure' face, so she smiled; trying to convince not only him but herself. "I'll be fine. I'll be okay." Laughing she playfully pushed his face away. "I'm okay."

"All right." He caved, and then proceeded to pat her leg and stand. Haley listened to the bell over the door ring as she ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there after Lucas had left, but she soon decided that she needed to get up and close up the café. Wiping the remaining traces of tears from her face she was surprised when she heard the door open.

"Lucas, I told you I'm fine-" Haley paused when she saw that who entered the café wasn't her best friend at all, but a tall, sketchy looking man. His head was down; hidden beneath his base ball cap and his hands were shoved into his sweatshirt pocket. "I'm sorry were closing." She explained quietly to the stranger, gesturing to the door.

"Look, I don't want any trouble just get me the money from the register and I'll be on my way." The man answered gruffly, taking a step closer to the frightened teenager. Haley stood frozen in her place, unsure of what to say or do. "Well, go on." The man stated stronger." Snapping back into reality, Haley jumped behind the counter and tried to open the register. After minutes the stranger began to grow impatient. "What's taking so long?" Haley looked down, refusing to meet the man's dark eyes.

"You need to ring something up to open it." The man growled under his breath.

"Listen babe, I don't have time for this. Open the damn register!" Haley jumped at the volume and quickly pressed a combination of buttons praying the machine would open.

It didn't.

"Don't make me ask you again, Open the register!" Haley fought back the tears that were threatening to fall until she was finally able to force the register open. Hearing the satisfying clicking sound, the man quickly scurried behind the counter; pushing Haley out of the way and onto the floor.

"Ughh" Haley moaned, her wrist snapping as she hit the floor. She didn't need to be a doctor to know it was broken or sprained at least. She watched as the stranger dropped a wad of bills onto the floor and bent down to pick them up, it was then, they both heard a small tapping on the door. The man sent a glare to Haley as if saying 'say a word and you will regret it'.

"Haley?" Her eyes went wide when she realized who was standing on the other side of the door. "Haley are you here?" Haley prayed that he would assume she wasn't there and leave but of course with Nathan Scott that was never the case. She listened as the door opened and the man popped back up from behind the counter.

"Oh!" Nathan said surprised. "Do you work here?" He questioned suspiciously to the unfamiliar face.

"We're closed." The man answered sternly. Nathan looked around the café and it was only then he noticed the jacket draped over one of the overturned chairs.

Haley's jacket. Nathan then heard a small whimper coming from behind the counter, something was defiantly wrong here. Walking slowly to the man he put on his best smile.

"Sorry man, my sister just left her jacket." The lie slipped flawlessly off his tongue. "Can I grab it?" He questioned, pointing to the jean jacket sitting on the chair located right next to the counter. The stranger stared accusingly at him but nodded his head.

"Make it quick" Nathan nodded before walking to the chair he quickly glanced behind the counter seeing a terrifying looking Haley huddled in the corner clutching her wrist. His mouth dropped at the sight, he needed to do something. Grabbing the jacket off the chair he waved it to the man.

"Thanks bro" Nathan began to walk away but quickly turned back around and punched him forcefully in the jaw. Running to Haley he bent down next to her and looked her over. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Haley merely pointed to her wrist.

"I think it's broken." Nathan cringed and quickly grabbed her healthy wrist.

"C'mon, let's go." Both teens froze when they heard when they heard a click coming from behind them. Turning their head they came face to face with a gun pointed straight in their faces.

"Sit back down or this gun won't be loaded for much longer." The man stated harshly. The two obeyed and settled back down into the corner Haley once occupied. Forgetting her anger towards him Haley clung close to Nathan while he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's gonna be ok, don't worry." Nathan whispered reassuringly in her ear. Haley's only response was to clutch his shirt tighter. For a second she forgot that this was the same guy who only minutes before she was crying over. This was the same guy who had passed around her 'love note' at his party to all his snobby friends. So why was she searching for safety with him?

Because she had fallen for him, and all of the terrible things that had happened disappeared when she saw the look on his face when he realized she was in danger. The two watched as them man entered the kitchen, looking for anything of value, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"Are you sure it's just your wrist?" Nathan questioned, worried. Haley nodded and adjusting her head on his chest.

"I'm scared Nathan" She admitted in a whisper. "I mean what if- what if he-" Nathan cut her off with a finger to her mouth.

"He's not going to. I could tell he was just as scared as us. If we just sit here and stay quiet he'll leave us alone." Haley shook her head disbelievingly.

"But you see on the news all the time-"

"Haley, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She nodded her head and curled back into him. She knew she couldn't believe him completely, but there was something that made her feel safe when she was with him. The pair remained silent through all the crashes and bangs coming from the kitchen and Haley jumped into Nathans lap when she heard a gunshot go off. He held her close as she let her tears fall and he rubbed her back soothingly. The sounds of footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen towards the center of the café. Haley closed her eyes and buried her head in Nathans shoulder, anticipating the worst.

"Are you kids alright?" Haley opened her eyes only to see a police officer standing above her and Nathan.

"She broke her wrist." Nathan answered quietly. "What happened?" The police men offered his hand to the frightened girl but she refused to leave Nathan's arms; so he gently helped her off the floor and wrapped an arm supportively around her.

"The gun shot that you two heard was from us. We got a suspicious person call from passersby. When we arrived we heard many unusual sounds coming from the kitchen so we slipped in through the back entrance." The teens nodded their heads, indicating him to continue. "When we entered the thief pulled a gun from behind his back and threatened to shoot us, just as he started to pull the trigger my partner shot his right leg, causing him to fall." Both Haley and Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "He is now handcuffed and in the ambulance waiting assistance, would you like someone to take a look at that wrist of yours? Then we need your kid's statements." The policemen said gently to Haley who still had a firm grip on Nathan.

"Yeah, um, we'll be out in just a minute." The police officer nodded before looking to Nathan.

"Son, you and your girlfriend were very lucky." Haley shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not his-"

"Yes, we are lucky." Nathan agreed as the policemen walked off. Haley stared disbelievingly at Nathan.

"Why- you just told him-" Haley was cut off once again, only this time by Nathans lips. Pulling back she looked up at him.

"Brooke was lying tonight about the note. I didn't even know there was a note until now." Nathan stated to a still shocked Haley. "I come over here to apologize but when I saw you huddled in the corner, looking so terrified, I realized that I want to be there to protect you, always." Haley took this opportunity to reach up and kiss him with all she had. Wrapping her arms around his neck, avoiding bending her broken wrist, she pulled him closer. Once they retracted Nathan leaned his forehead against hers.

"You still want me to stay away from you?" Haley smiled.

"Don't you dare."


End file.
